Hearing loss includes loss of the ability to distinguish between various phonemes. This includes difficulty with distinguishing consonants, for example, distinguishing “chicken” from “thicken”. Therefore, a method for identifying and distinguishing phonemes is desirable. Also, a method for distinguishing various signals, whether audio, mechanical, biological, seismic and/or ultrasound signals is desirable.